Hybrid electric vehicles include an internal combustion engine and a traction motor that are each individually capable of propelling the vehicle. One example of a hybrid vehicle includes a clutch between an engine and traction motor that share the same drive axis. The clutch selectively couples the engine to the traction motor such that one or both of the engine and traction motor can power a single transmission input.